


Contractless

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Sayaka don't contract with Kyuubey. (Request from tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contractless

His first failure was when Mami Tomoe died.

He’d seen her potential, how she could become a pawn in his plan to contract the most powerful girl in the world. Setting up the car crash was easy.

But the night before, there was a thunderstorm which caused several trees to fall. This unexpected variable-which blocked off the route they were planning to travel-forced him to hastily change his plan. Despite the sudden change, it all worked out.

The cars crashed, five people died, and she was in perfect position to make a wish. And then he slipped into a pond.

It was always the little things that screwed up his plans. Everything would be in place, and some small detail would blow it all up. His supervisor once said that a butterfly that flapped its wings in Texas could cause a revolution in Estonia.

And this butterfly killed Mami Tomoe.

* * *

 

His second failure was when Homura Akemi committed suicide.

Every plan that he’d come up with to grab Madoka relied on her being alive, perfectly ready to run through hell for the one person who’d cared for her. But Mami Tomoe was a crucial piece in every one of those plans, and she was dead.

So he set out to break her a little earlier.

_worthless…. that’s who you are…. you won’t account to anything, unless you contract with me…. you won’t be ill anymore, unless you do so…. your friends won’t hate you anymore…._

Maybe witch’s kissing all of her schoolmates was a bad idea, as on November 4, Homura Akemi was found dead in her hospital room.

No one attended her funeral.

* * *

 

His third failure was another death. But this time, he didn’t cause it.

Kyousuke Kamijou was killed in the same car crash that should’ve mangled his hand beyond repair. Maybe the driver was driving just a little quicker, or drunk a little more beer than he’d expected him to.

Why did this butterfly fall out of place?

However, the event brought about Sayaka Miki’s new contemplations on life, a thought which was also adopted by Hitomi Shizuki and Madoka Kaname.

_Life is short. Enjoy the moments we have together._

_Everything could disappear tomorrow._

* * *

 

As expected by his superior, his fourth mistake was failing to contract Sayaka Miki.

With three of his expected pawns currently dead, all he could do was warn her about the impending apocalypse heading for Mitakihara.

However, she didn’t have a wish.

“What more do I have to wish for? I have everything I could potentially want right now, and besides, I’ve learned a lot from….”

“You could resurrect him. I believe that you have enough power to do that.”

“No…. I think…. it’s better if he stays dead. I mean, if somehow he wasn’t, I’d gladly rewelcome him. But I’ve begun to believe everything happens for a reason. I sound really insensitive….. but it’s my way of coping with his death.”

The reason it happened was to save her life. But there was no way he’d tell her that.

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, his fifth mistake wasn’t failing to contract Madoka Kaname. Instead, it was ignoring Kyoko Sakura.

He’d forgotten about her role in causing Sayaka’s fall from grace. But without him, she was just another ordinary girl.

He only remembered when she died of starvation.

* * *

 

Telling the entire story to Madoka worked in every single timeline. Every single timeline, except this one.

When he told her about potentials and Mami and powers and Homura, she’d blown up at him and called him a monster for all of the strings he was willing to cut for her.

He never understood humans. There were 7 billion people on the planet and 140 thousand died each day. Why did she care so much about three or four people?

Didn’t she know that it was all for the greater good?

* * *

 

Kyuubey’s final mistake, I suppose, was underestimating chaos. He believed that everything would go according to plan.

But humans are not fond of plans. They prefer to live ruled by chaos and emotion.

Every single day, life throws a curveball at you.

Enjoy it.


End file.
